


The Girl in the Crowd

by Flipscribble55



Category: Stalking Jack the Ripper - Kerri Maniscalco
Genre: College AU, F/M, Gen, Graduation, Modern AU, club, sjtr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipscribble55/pseuds/Flipscribble55
Summary: Thomas Cresswell is out with his friends celebrating their graduation from college before med school starts. He's been dragged to a club when he spots a woman so stunning his usual charm and indifferent attitude falls by the wayside.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Tommy Boy! Let loose we did it!”

My roommate of the last four years, Noah Hale, clapped his hands on my shoulders and directed me towards the club bar. Our other roommate Nick Aldea was walking beside me, running his hands together in anticipation as we went to get a drink. 

I hadn't gone out much during our undergrad much to my housemate's dismay, but we all have our own ways of blowing off steam and the loud music and being in the thriving pool of bodies on the dance floor wasn't really for me. But this party was legendary. A culmination of students from the 3 different universities in the city meeting up in one spot to celebrate the senior class after graduation before real life took hold and everyone moved on to their respective futures.

A tall beer and two shots were slid in front of me. “Gentlemen,” Nick drawled in his heavy accent, “I look forward to thoroughly embarrassing you both in our future placements!”

Noah and I both rolled our eyes and took the shot, the burn comfortably sliding down my throat and into my stomach.

I was about to retort when a loud cheer sounded from down the bar. Looking over I saw at least 10 arms, both male and female, holding shots above their heads before they all threw their heads back and cheered once more.

I reached around for my beer, putting it up to my lips to take a long pull when I saw her.

She was being pulled from the group by another girl with light brown hair and a very scandalous top that must have been taped to her to keep everything from falling out. Then being pushed from behind by another few girls who were laughing, not meanly, at her weak protests as they made their way towards the dance floor.

The gold of her short dress was so deep it almost appeared black until the lights hit its shimmer, the fabric looked like it was water flowing over every curve that blessed her body. It was more modest than most, just a slight v cut in the front showed off her figure, the back was bare, showing off her smooth olive skin and stopped mid-thigh. Her heels were sky high but she moved effortlessly through the crowds, oblivious to all the eyes looking her over. Her struggle against her friend's efforts to get her dancing would make it apparent that she didn't go out like this often. Dark hair fell around her like a curtain but it was the flash of emerald eyes that made me breathless. Eyes that flashed with amusement as she gave in and let her friends settle in the middle of the dance floor.

I hated being that guy ogling a girl just trying to look good and have a night out with friends.

But I couldn't stop gaping at that woman who obviously didn't know how stunning she looked.

My trance was broken when I heard Noah whistle. “Wow,” I looked over to see him eyeing the same group then watched his sly smile spread on his face, “bet you wish you came out more often with us now don't you?”

I laughed and took another drink of my beer, “On the contrary my dear fool, I think that the fates may have aligned for me this one night.”

“Well, then you better make your move, Romeo.” I whipped my head back towards Nick's voice then followed his line of sight to where the girls had gone dancing and sure enough, a group of guys started to hover watching them as they moved around each other.

The crowd parted just then, giving me the perfect shot of her once more. She was holding the hand of the brunette that led her out and smiled so brightly that my heart stopped. She moved her hips to the beat and closed her eyes, bringing her hands over her head and sang the words of the song at her friends.

I grabbed my second shot and toasted to my brothers, who had become my family the last four years then tossed it back. Chugging the rest of my beer I made my way through the crowd, never taking my eyes off of the girl in the crowd.

As I approached the brunette brought her into her arms then spun her out, letting go of her hand as she stumbled into my chest. Hands landing roughly on the solid planes of my chest, my hands landing on her bare back, trying to steady her.

Her cheeks flushed as she looked into my eyes. With her heels on her face wasn't too far from mine, she gave me a small smile.

She leaned into me to say into my ear, “I'm so sorry, my cousin gets a little overzealous when it comes to dancing.”

Her voice was smooth and light with laughter. She swayed a little in my arms, the only giveaway that she was affected by alcohol at all.

I leaned down to say in her ear, “It's quite alright, I hate to think of what may have happened if I hadn't come over right at that moment.”

She smirked up and me and gazed up from under her lashes, running her hands up from my chest to my shoulders and ran a hand behind my neck to bring her lips to my ear once more.

“Then I am lucky indeed, tell me, what's your name?’

She pulled her face away so she was looking into my eyes, her emerald eyes bore into mine as she waited for my answer.

I moved my hand higher up on her back, pushing her closer to me once more, “Thomas, my name is Thomas Cresswell. Would you do me the honor, and tell me your name?”

She ran her fingers through the hair on the base of my neck, were people still around us? I hadn't noticed. A quick look over her shoulder and I saw guys distractedly watching us, waiting to see when she would push me away.

Pushing herself flush against me, I nearly moaned as she whispered, “Audrey Rose Wadsworth.”

Audrey Rose.

Audrey Rose Wadsworth.

I brought in a steady breath and exhaled shakily. Audrey Rose had moved her face back so she was in front of me.

“Audrey Rose, dance with me?”

She gave me a sad smile, “I'm sorry Thomas, you seem nice but you see,” she loosened her other hand that rested on my waist, bringing it between us “I'm recently engaged, I'm sure my fiancé wouldn't appreciate me dancing so closely with a stranger.”

Challenge flashed in her eyes, a wicked smile spread across my lips as I slipped my hands to her shoulders and slid them down her arms and took a step back. I roved my eyes greedily over her body, her smooth legs, her waist, all those curves I had viewed from afar then finally her face.

I slid one arm around her waist to her back, the other I trailed up to her neck as I brought her back against me, “This man of yours must be a fool to think he deserves such a beautiful woman for his own. And that he isn't here with you is a testament to that fact. But, he must also be a handsome devil to have snagged your attention and affection.”

Audrey Rose closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath against my neck and I rested my forehead against hers.

“Trust me, Thomas,” she said bringing her right hand around my neck, her left settling on my racing heart with her diamond glinting in the flashing lights “he knows he doesn't deserve me. But, I suppose your right, leaving me here all alone he must trust me a great deal.”

I stood there breathless. Her face was so close to mine I brought my gaze down to her lips. Just as I was about to make a mistake and close the distance between us she began to move.

This woman who looked so uncomfortable being led to the dance floor was being absolutely sinful. Her long ebony hair spun around her as she turned to press her back to my front. I rested my hands on her hip and dragged her back against me, singing the words into her ear as she rested her head on my shoulder and brought a hand up to cup my face making me breathe directly into her ear.

I looked at her group of friends, Noah was holding on to the brunette in the tank top like she was a lifeline, Nick was doing some sort of impressive dance with a blond in a tight red dress, and the two other girls were dancing together cupping each other's faces or resting their hands on their hips as they moved.

I brought my attention back to Audrey Rose, trailing my hand from her hip up the curve of her waist then up her arm and linked our fingers together.

I felt her shudder as she turned, and crushed herself against me.

“Thomas,” she whispered so low that I could only barely make the words out over the blaring music, she brought her hands to my face and stared at me so intently I stopped moving, the air between us crackling in anticipation, “no more games,” she panted.

I brought my hand to the base of her head, wrapping her hair in my fingers as I claimed her mouth.

I swear the shudder of disappointment that sounded around us was music to my ears.

This stunning creature was mine as I was hers. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and I felt, more than heard her moan as she slid her hands up my back her nails digging into me as she kissed me back.

We pulled apart, both panting but still wrapped around each other.

“Maybe we should have done less studying, and more of this,” I said to her as our breath returned to us.

Audrey Rose smiled, “Are you saying you prefer to have me out here in public? I rather enjoyed our private study time, especially the anatomy units.”

This brilliant, wicked she-devil. She rarely spoke so brashly in public, tipsy Audrey Rose was definitely a treat this evening.

I groaned and kissed her again pulling away just enough to say, “Let's leave. I'll call for an Uber, we can go home.”

The home we had just moved into this morning. The home that we would share while I started my journey to becoming an organ transplant surgeon and she a forensic pathologist. My Audrey Rose who had bested everyone in our program to be the head of the class.

I felt her smile against my lips. “Liza will kill me if I leave now, especially since Noah finally is making a move. And Anna is most definitely about to abandon her to go home with Nick again.” I glanced around her and sure enough, Noah and Liza were dancing oblivious that they were still in public much like we had just been, and sure enough, Nick and Anna were starting to pull at each other towards the edge of the crowd on the dance floor. “Let's sit for a minute and catch our breaths.”

I nodded as I took her hand and led us over to one of the dark booths along the wall of the club. We slid in, her hand rested dangerously high on my thigh, I slung my arm around the back of the booth and began running my thumb up and down the curve of her neck.

A waitress came by and took our drink order trying to linger by staring some type of small talk I didn't hear. I gave her my card then looked over at Audrey Rose as her hand tightened on my thigh. A challenge flashed across her face as she stared at the waitress until she walked away.

She met my questioning gaze then shrugged, “I'm feeling very possessive tonight. Do you always have to look so sharp?”

I barked out a laugh. I hadn't thought too much of myself, for once. Audrey Rose had knocked me off my game from the moment I saw her. I looked down at my black tailored pants and my slate blue button up it was my usual wardrobe only the shirt was new for graduation.

“I must say, my love, you don't look half bad yourself. I thought I was going to have to do something drastic to get your attention.” I brought my other hand from the table to the hemline of her short dress, feeling the softness of the fabric against her thigh.

Her breath hitched as I ran my finger under her dress to rest it on her leg, mirroring where hers was clutching mine. She let out a steady exhale, “Liza got the dress and the shoes. Then attacked my head with her makeup and combs of death.”

My thumb was still stroking her neck and I shifted myself so I was facing her, my other hand skinned further on her leg as she turned to bring her other hand to rest on my chest.

She did have more makeup on than normal. Usually, she would just do a light layer of foundation and mascara. She said she liked doing it for herself and watching their cohorts panic when she looked fresh and they were exhausted. Not that she needed anything at all to be beautiful.

“Here are your drinks Mr. Cresswell. Would you like to keep the tab open?” The waitress sounded breathy, and a waft of perfume passed my nose. It was strong. Fresh. She was actually trying to seduce me? Not that I blame her, but who could ever compare to the beauty by my side?

I quirked an eyebrow at Audrey Rose, letting her decide whether we were staying. She, very obviously, roved her eyes down my face, my chest, to her hand in my lap. Then slid a cool expression on her face, eyes hardening as she answered the waitress, “Oh no, we won’t be staying much longer.”

I couldn’t help my grin as she moved her left hand from my chest to play with her engagement ring. And the waitress stammered something then shuffled away quickly.

Looking back into Audrey Rose’s eyes, she was unceremoniously pushed into me. Forcing her hand on my leg right onto my lap and my hand shot up her dress. Trying to keep myself from combusting, I removed my hand and slid her onto my lap as I saw Daci and Ileana slide into our booth followed by Noah and Liza.

My sister, Daci, and her girlfriend, Ileana, and Liza were all a year behind us at the school Audrey Rose and I attended. All three were excited that our graduate programs were all in the same city so while we were moving apartments to different corners of town we could still plan on getting together once in a while.

As soon as everyone was settled, I readjusted Audrey Rose so she could fit more comfortably on my lap. I brought one hand to rest on her bare back, the other back under the hemline of her dress.

She glanced over at me and smirked. She reached forward on the table to get her drink, creating friction between us.

It was then I started to feel truly terrible because there was no way I could stay here with her like this and not get indecent.

Conversations started but for once I didn't care to hear if they were making jokes at my behalf, or if that waitress had come to take orders, I was trying to keep myself under control as Audrey Rose shifted in my lap.

Oh, she knew exactly what she was doing.

20 minutes later her drink was empty. I leaned into her ear, running my thumb on the inside of her thigh and said, “My love, I believe you have tortured me enough. Let's go home.” I watched her bite down on her lip and hiss as my thumb skimmed higher.

“Okay, yeah, let's go.”

I exhaled so sharply she laughed and shifted to pull my phone out and she hissed again against my ear as she rubbed against me. I desperately fumbled at my screen to call a car.

“Eager, brother?” I heard Daci chuckle.

I ignored her and stared at my phone for the ETA of our ride. I'm sure our group detected the change in us we were rarely this handsy with each other in front of them. They seemed to realize that and started laughing and talking with each other.

Vaguely I heard Liza say to Noah, “I guess you win, I never thought they would last so long.” Noah grinned and whispered something into her ear that had Liza blushing and biting her lip.

I received a notification that our car was here. I slid Audrey Rose off my lap and grabbed her hand to pull her up and held it as she steadied herself in her heels.

“Well, this has been fun. We'll see you all out at dinner tomorrow.” I wrapped my arm around Audrey Rose's waist and started to pull her away before she could even say goodbye.

“HOPEFULLY!” I heard Noah shout after us, laughing. I threw an obscene gesture above my head at him as we walked away.

We dodged through swarms of people, never breaking contact with each other until we finally stepped out into the cool May night.

I spotted our driver and opened the door for Audrey Rose, sliding in as soon as she was sitting and muttered hello to our driver.

She grabbed my face so fast I wasn't expecting it and was kissing me. Putting so much heat into it I was thankful our new apartment was only a 5-minute drive from here without traffic.

“Thomas,” she whispered anytime our lips broke apart.

The driver cleared his throat, letting us know we had arrived. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and gave him an obscene tip for enduring us on such a short ride.

I was dragged out of the car, up the stairs and thrown at the door. The keys were out of my pocket and shoved into the lock, we pulled each other into the lobby and pushed the call button for the elevator.

I heard Audrey Rose trying to steady her breathing, as we stood side by side waiting. I realized I was trying to do the same.

The doors slid open and we were inside. I hit the sixth floor and pushed her against the wall. I had one arm wrapped around her waist, the other on the side of her neck. She plunged her hands into my hair and ground herself into me. My tongue in her mouth, a hand trailing down my chest and hitting my belt we were about to be lost in each other.

The doors chimed and I grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her to the end of the hall. She leaned with her back against the wall of our door, watching me as I pulled out the keys once more.

Our first night living together, the beginning of everything.

“Welcome home, future Dr. Cresswell.”

The look she gave me set me on fire, I was going to be reduced to ash by her. But I didn't care, she owned every inch of me body, mind, and soul. She could do whatever she wished with me.

She walked past me inside, turning to grab the buckle of my belt as she dragged me against her, and claimed my mouth once more.

I kicked the door shut and slid on the locks.


	2. The Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas rushes to make a holiday party to surprise Audrey Rose and some of her colleagues.

I cursed as I stepped in a puddle of slush. I was too busy looking at addresses to see the offending puddle that had sloppy half melted snow sinking down my dress shoes.

Audrey Rose didn't know that I could make it. I had gotten through my rotation at the hospital early so I could make it over to her criminology Christmas party. Although she was technically a med student, she ended up joining a few of the graduate level study groups in her free time (which was sparse) to get the full picture of criminology, forensics, and forensic pathology together. 

I always knew Audrey Rose may be even more driven than myself, but whenever I pulled up our calendars to try and schedule a night for us to go out I usually had to go months in advance. Not that I minded, we both knew what the next few years would look like for us with our schooling. That's why we had decided to move in together and get engaged. 

The last four years together had been a dream I never wanted to wake from. She had corrected my answer in my first biology class of our undergrad freshman year. I had looked at her and the smug look she had given me for the correction and knew I had to talk to her. She had packed up and left in somewhat of a hurry so I had to chase her down outside. I initially stated that we should start a study group since I obviously would be needing her help. She had come to a full stop and studied my face, eyes hardening as she said “If you expect me to fall all over you for usually having the right answers you will be sorely mistaken. If you are indeed serious then we'll meet tonight at the library.”

I chuckled to myself at the memory. Her fire and passion for her studies made me fall in love with her that first night, and when I had suggested we go out to dinner after a very successful test a few months later she agreed. She didn't realize it was a date until we showed up at the low-lit restaurant and squeezed into a small booth.

I told her I wanted to be her boyfriend, but that I would never stand in the way of her dreams. And that having someone so handsome and dashing to distract her every once in a while would do her some good. The smile that had spread her lips and the sparkle of her eye when she said “I suppose,” had stopped my heart and I knew that moment I would do anything to make her my wife.

But now I was wandering the streets trying to frantically make it before I was absurdly late to surprise her.

I finally stopped outside the trendy Indian Restaurant, this one must be new since he and Audrey Rose hadn't been here yet. At the times she missed her mother, missed home, we would try out new Indian restaurants and she would tell me stories about growing up and the folktales her grandmama would tell her when she visited.

Pulling the door open my nose was instantly filled with exotic spices and piles of food swirled by me as I took in the interior. The walls were red with sheer red curtains hanging from the tall ceiling. Muted lighting made every table seen intimate even though the noise was near deafening from all the people eating and waiting for tables. Definitely a new place, the wait staff all had new neatly-pressed uniforms and a very stressed man standing right outside the kitchen must be the manager.

There were so many people waiting I had to wade my way over to the young woman at the hostess stand. She had sleek black hair tied into a low ponytail, her face was round with perfectly sculpted eyebrows and a huge smile. As I approached she looked up at me from beneath her lashes and stepped around the podium to put a hand on my shoulder and speak into my ear. “Good evening, can I help you with anything?” Her voice was smooth with a slight accent, being so close I could see her eyes dilate as she drank me in.

“The party room?” I said back, stepping out of her touch.

She came forward and rested her hand on my upper back to point me towards a staircase hidden behind some plants.

I said thanks and made my way towards the stairs.

As I crested to the second floor I was breathless. The party room was a huge open space with an intricate lattice wall blocking the noise of the dining room, but still giving the feel of it being one open space. The brick walls carried up on the wall closest to me and the far wall, Christmas lights hanging everywhere, one of the brick walls was covered in a curtain of lights and tinsel. What was most stunning was the wall of glass windows directly in front of him. 

Not only because of the view but because Audrey Rose was standing with her back to him, wearing one of her sarees gifted to her from her grandmama. The blouse was, gold, short sleeved, and stopped a few fingers above her navel and the saree was a deep green with small leaves embroidered on the edges in metallic gold thread. With her facing the windows, he had a perfect view of the back of her blouse. It was cut in a wide U, her tan smooth skin on display. She had even left her hair down, such a rare occurrence between the studying, rotations, class, and her extracurricular meetings usually had her pulling her long onyx hair back. Oh, she knows my opinion on when she wears her hair down. I love her at all times but when her hair is loose it feels so intimate like you are really seeing her for the first time.

She looked breathtaking. Especially since I knew that she got somewhat self-conscious putting it on herself, she usually did it 5 or 6 times and called her grandmother to confirm she had some it correctly. One time she had obsessively watched Youtube videos for days before an event her grandmama had invited her to, panicking that she would show up a mess and embarrass what little living family she had left.

I stepped further into the room when a waitress offered to hang my coat and scarf. As I handed them off to her I began to walk over to Audrey Rose when someone sidled up to her.

He was tall, blond, and bulky with muscle. His navy blue suit was tailored very well and looked expensive. His blond hair was short, a military-style but an inch longer than the usual buzzcut. The boy had a hard face, all sharp edges, and eyes that were intently glancing at Audrey Rose. I knew exactly what he was thinking with that look. I think the same things when I rove my eyes over her figure.

He was passing her a glass of champagne in a beautiful crystal flute. I could catch a glimpse of her engagement ring flashing in the light as she took the drink by the stem and went back to face the windows. The boy leaned over and rested his hand in the middle of her back and spoke something into Audrey Rose's ear, her returning laugh sounded like a choir of bells to my ears. 

Hearing her laugh broke my trance and I stalked towards them my eyes only on Audrey Rose. I stepped around to her right, resting my arm on her lower back as I stepped into view.

“Hope this isn't too disappointing, but I thought this party could use a little livening up.”

The look on Audrey Rose's face could have stopped my heart dead. Her eyes lit up and a huge smile broke across her face.

“Thomas!” She playfully smacked my arm then leaned into me for a kiss, “You oaf I thought you had your rotation at the hospital tonight”

I took advantage of her closeness to me and snaked my arm around her waist. “Noah helped cover my last few hours so I could make it. I wanted to meet the people that you've been studying so intently with the last few months.” Then I leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I'm also relieved I made it because you look so beautiful draga mea. I would have been devastated to have missed this.”

I pulled back and the sincerity in my tone and speaking Romanian made her blush, waving a hand in front of herself as to spirit the comment away. I know what it does to her when I speak it, the effects usually work very well in my favor when we're home and alone.

She seemed to remember her colleague still standing next to her, his face was crestfallen as he took us in. “Will, this is my fiancé Thomas. Thomas this is William Blackburn, he's hoping to be a detective one day!”

The name clicked into place. I remember Audrey Rose telling me about the usual suspects in the criminology study group. My sister's ex-girlfriend, Ileana, was one of them. When I told Daci she practically jumped down Audrey Rose's throat for details but seemed pleased to know that Ileana had done the same thing when she found out that Thomas Cresswell was her fiance. They had started speaking again earlier this month. And Ileana had gone to be with Daci for winter break already, we would see them both in a few weeks. 

But William, yes I remember hearing about how his family has their feet firmly planted in the government, no doubt their influence was why how got into the master's program. And, the reason he will make detective faster than any rookie aught, surely.

I kept my left hand around Audrey Rose's waist and extended my right in front of me, “Ah, Blackburn. Excellent to finally meet you. I've heard so much about your study group that it's nice to put a face to the name.” Yeah, I've heard about the group collectively not just you, hotshot.

William took my have and roughly shook it. A gleam in his eye as he took me in, how I had pulled Audrey Rose into my side, and how I had just worded that greeting. 

“Likewise, many of us thought Audrey Rose was joking when she said she was engaged since we've never seen you at one of the happy hours she comes to.”

I felt Audrey Rose stiffen, she could see this conversation was starting to be a bit pointed. But she also had a slight look of confusion in her expression towards William. Had she not noticed that this boy was clearly in love with her? Perhaps he was hoping the engagement ring to be fake, a ruse to keep unwanted suitors from making advances while she was in school. I almost felt sorry for him, but this captivating woman was indeed taken by a very real man.

“Ah yes, I'm sure you know we're both med students. I often pick up extra rotations in hopes of getting to observe the transplant surgeries, my interest has also led the lead transplant surgeon to offer his mentorship so I have been working in his lab as well. Thankfully, I'm usually guaranteed a few hours of Audrey Rose time when I get home.”

William slid a smile onto his face, he would indeed make an excellent detective one day if he could hide the rage coursing through him at this moment. I must say, I can't wait to see which attack he throws next. He couldn't insult medical students since Audrey Rose was officially enrolled in that program, and he couldn't say anything directly insulting about me without causing a bigger scene.

“Ah yes, you usually get home from your lab work around 10 on Fridays? We usually try and talk Arrow into staying and cutting loose with us instead of going back home so early after these hard weeks.”

Arrow? My face must have given away my confusion.

“Oh yes, you see we always joke Audrey Rose is as sharp as a tack, so we just call her the Arrow. That, and once she has something in her sights she usually always hits her target.”

I smirked and looked down into Audrey Rose's face. “Oh, I know how singular her interests can be.”

“Well, this has been an interesting conversation for me but I'm going to get something to eat, come along Thomas.” 

Audrey Rose started to pull me away towards the food tables. “Well, that was interesting,” I said as we moved down the buffet, filling our plates with curries, rice, and other tasty delicacies. She was silent as she led me over to a table in the corner where a waitress brought us more champagne.

“I know I should be upset with you,” she said as she rested a hand on the stem of her flute, “but I hate to admit that was a little hot.”

I choked on my flatbread at the honesty of her comment. “Pardon, draga?”

She picked up the glass and slid her hand onto my leg. Taking a deep drink she leaned into my ear, “I've never seen you so jealous.” And she nipped at my lobe with her teeth.

I leaned away from her, stunned. 

“But, let me say this, my love. Make this a regular occurrence and it will be longer be endearing. If I acted on every doe-eyed woman who looked at you too long we wouldn't ever go out.”

I huffed out a laugh, “I am a handsome devil, aren't I?”

Her expression flattened, “Thomas.”

“I know, I know.” I took her hand in both of mine and turned myself towards her. “We both knew this time would be hard, but I find myself a tad territorial to anyone else who gets to enjoy that beautiful brain of yours when I'm not around. It is quite marvelous.”

“You know I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I had any doubts, right? I'm fully committed to us, as I know you are too.”

I pulled her hand up to my mouth and kissed her wrist. Why did she always have to be so sensible? Of course, I knew she was committed to me, I never doubted her that way. It was just such a huge shift going from being willing partners to going on our different paths in our careers. The very small self-conscious side of me sometimes worried she would realize she preferred someone else and would walk away. 

She snaked her hand up my leg and pressed a kiss to my lips. I sat back in my seat and we both returned to our dinner, her hand still firmly on my leg when Blackburn sat down at our table. 

“Mind if I sit?” He asked only looking at Audrey Rose.

“Of course not, Will. We both are pretty tired so I'm sure we're not the best company here at the moment.”

“So, Crestwart was it? How did you and Audrey Rose meet? I don't think she's ever told us that story?”

I snorted, “Ah, yes it's something like that. We were in the same biology class freshman year, she corrected my answer and I have been captivated ever since.”

Glancing over Audrey Rose gave me a small smile at the memory. She pulled her chair closer to me in such a small movement it was hardly noticeable and moved her hand farther up my lap. 

“Ah yes, you are a star, Audrey Rose. It's too bad you aren't coming to the conference next month, we could use your medical expertise to assist with our poster presentation. Especially since you did some of the research yourself!”

With that I quirked an eyebrow, she hadn't mentioned a conference in the few waking hours we had together in the last few weeks. She had talked about a project she was running that correlated nicely with a theory they were trying to prove, but he hadn’t gotten the chance to hear the results.

“I told you I hadn’t decided yet, not that I wasn’t going. I have to talk to my advisor about moving a few things around. If it’s possible then I will be there, if not you’ll all get by with my research and my name on the board.”

I put my arm around the back of her chair, rubbing the base of her neck with my thumb. She was truly astounding. I could listen to her talk someone into their place all day. Audrey Rose seemed to appreciate the support because her hand was now resting directly in my lap where I was most vulnerable.

“Oh, I thought you weren’t being allowed to go.” Blackburn’s gaze slid over to me and back to her so quickly I almost had missed it.

The glare that was thrown across the table at William could stop a man’s heart dead. “No one allows me to do anything. I am my own person, William and I don’t appreciate you assuming you know everything about me just because we study together. So I recommend that you keep your old fashioned thoughts about women and relationships and our places to yourself since I am free to do whatever I wish.”

This poor bastard. I gave her neck a reassuring squeeze, then she gave me a squeeze, making me choke for a moment then tried to keep myself calm until we could leave.

Rotting fruit.

Rotting bodies.

Audrey Rose arm deep in a cadaver. I felt myself twitch.

Shit, no. 

I started to quietly go through the procedure to properly harvest an organ to keep part of my mind occupied so I could get through this conversation.

“Audrey Rose, I didn't mean…”

“I also wish to remind you to credit my research work to Audrey Cresswell, once I'm married I refuse to lose the recognition to work I have already done and I fully intended on taking Thomas's name because I want to, not because that's what the world expects.”

He sat there gaping like a fish. A smile started to spread on my face when I felt another squeeze. Trying to hide my moan I grabbed my champagne and took three big gulps, emptying my glass. I raised it to a waitress walking by and had my flute refilled.

“I never meant. I just, I have to go meet Darek over there. Enjoy your evening.”

As soon as he scurried away I leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Honestly darling, we may need to excuse ourselves sooner rather than later if you keep being so vicious.” I wiggled in my seat for emphasis.

“I don't think you heard me, dragul meu.” Another, harder squeeze, “I'll tell you when we're leaving.” Then winked and grabbed her drink.

I tried to take a deep breath and began to think about a recent paper I read on tissue engineering.

A knife hitting a glass interrupted my thoughts. “Good evening, I am professor Harron, thank you all for joining us tonight to celebrate outside the classroom and enjoy each others company. This first semester is showing some very promising students and research work that could make a huge impact in the field. I also want to thank our honorary criminologist, Audrey Rose Wadsworth, for squeezing us into her busy schedule to celebrate the holiday with us.” 

Another squeeze. Lord save me, she was going to make me combust on the spot if she didn't stop soon.

Surgical room procedures. I started to recite procedures to keep myself distracted.

“But enjoy your holiday, all. Congratulations on making it through your first semester of graduate studies.”

Everyone raised their glass, I swallowed mine in two gulps.

I leaned over once more, “Love, please, can we go?”

A mischievous smirk flitted across her face, “Sure. Go get our coats? I’ll start my farewells.”

I headed over to the coat racks and began searching for our coats when I felt someone step next to me. Blackburn, excellent.

“Look, I hate to be this guy to you. I’m sure you’re fine. But your engagement? It’s holding Audrey Rose back. I know I sound like a desperate asshole, but you know it’s true.”

I had a few moments in my life where I was rendered speechless. And watched as he stalked across the room and pulled Audrey Rose aside.

The scowl that crossed her face appeared quickly. She made to walk away when Blackburn reached out and grabbed her wrist.

My restraint snapped. I stalked across the room and gripped his wrist, “I suggest, taking your hands off her and walking away before you are gifted a black eye.” He looked down, a look of horror overcoming his face at the realization of what he had done, how hard he was gripping her. “And once Wadsworth is done with your face, I’ll kick you in the groin so hard you won’t be able to walk for a month.” He stepped back and started to sputter an apology.

“Goodbye, William. Come, Thomas let’s go home.”

We did a quick search for our coats then made our way down the stairs and into the night. As we began walking home I was knocked into an alley next to the restaurant we had just left and I was slammed against the wall.

Audrey Rose pressed her body against mine and dug her fingers into my hair, claiming my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her back as she pulled back just enough to speak against my lips. “Thank you, Thomas. For always letting me forge my own path, but being there for me when I need backup.”

I pressed my lips to her once, twice, then pulled back, “I will always be there for you. I will always have your back. I know you don’t need me to save you, but every once in a while I enjoy being your leading man instead of the sidekick. It doesn’t mean you aren’t any less independent.”

She pulled back and dragged a finger down my face to my chest then lower until her hand was resting over me once more. “You’ll always be my leading man, Thomas. Let’s get home. There are a few things we need to discuss in the morning. Tonight I have a few other things on my mind we could do...”

We stepped out of the alley, wrapping our arms around each other as we made our way home in the busy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is kind of long for no reason, but I was having so much fun writing tipsy/sultry Audrey Rose that I didn't want it to end!


End file.
